Draco's Infinite Playlist
by HazylShy
Summary: A collection of drabbles set to songs that remind me of Draco. Also a few Draluna drabbles, but mostly Draco. T because I'm not sure where some of them are gonna go.
1. Going Under

**Hello, and welcome to Draco's Infinite Playlist. I don't have much now, but I'm calling it infinite so I can keep adding to it when I find new songs.**

**Basically, I have a Draco playlist on my iPod for no apparent reason, and it's got a bunch of songs that describe him or make me think of him (and some that make me think of Draluna, because I love Draluna). Naturally, when I listen to it, I get a lot of ides for drabbles, so I decided to write a few down. I hope you like them! :)**

**There's also gonna be some Draluna drabbles in here (but I'm trying to center on Draco), so if you don't like the pairing, feel free to skip them.**

**I do not own HP. I might cry about that later. Nor do I own any of the songs.**

* * *

><p><strong>1: Going Under-Evanesence<strong>

He had always done anything and everything his father asked of him. He believed in things Lucius believed in, acted the way Lucius acted. Everything. And even after all that, Lucius would ignore him should he ever, even once, speak his own mind.

Ever since childhood, his mind had been filled with the belief that anything other than a pureblood was bad. His thoughts were constantly confused and he was breaking slowly.

Draco knew that now, after the Battle, was the time to be a man; his own man. His father's ways had failed, and his own vision was clearer than ever. He felt like he was drowning here. He couldn't be this hateful man anymore; this spiteful, hateful… _thing_ he'd become. And so he made his choice.

He would drown his father from his thoughts; from his life. He would be who _he _wanted to be. He would find himself, so to speak, and he would do it on his own. If Lucius disowned him, so be it. but mark his words; Draco Lucius Malfoy wasn't letting his father drag him under anymore.

* * *

><p><strong>PS; I don't have internet right now (I'm using my friend's computer) and I don't know when I'll have it again, so I'm just posting all the drabbles I have right now. Reviews are appreciated!<strong>

**~Alpha~**


	2. Bad Kids

**2: Bad Kids—Lady GaGa**

Draco knew what he was. He was a jerk; a loser; a brat; a selfish punk. Lucius and Narcissa had tried to control what they had created, but in the end, it only made them hate each other for their failure, and they divorced. Draco knew it was his fault. He didn't mind. It was just who he was.

_Someone really should just smack me…_

"You're not all bad, you know," Luna had said to him during one chance encounter. "No one really is."

"I am. Someone should really just smack me."

So she did. Straight across the face. And then giggled as he looked at her, stunned.

"You have a pure heart, Draco Malfoy," she told him. "You might think you're just another bad kid, but to me, you're good. I see through it. Don't be insecure about the good kid you are inside."

And with that, she had walked away from him. Skipped away, really. He thought about it.

_Well, I do have a soft spot for animals and chocolate… Maybe I'm not _all_ bad…_


	3. Boulevard Of Broken Dreams

**3: Boulevard Of Broken Dreams—Green Day**

He was alone. Always alone. There was no one to share with; no one to talk to; no one to just sit and listen. He was alone with only his shadow for company.

Forever alone.

He acted like he needed no one; like he was a tough guy who could take anything. But he wasn't. Not in the slightest. He hated being alone. He wished so badly that someone would find him and comfort him. Sometimes he wondered if he was even alive; if people even saw him; if he was just a ghost to them.

Probably.

_Alone._ The word echoed in his mind constantly, tearing into him like a rusty dagger and piercing his heart over and over.

Would he ever find a companion? Would he ever have just one person to call a true friend? Someone who would understand him, even just a little bit? Someone who he would have something in common with?

Probably not. He had always been alone and he always would be alone.

Forever alone.


	4. Hero

**4: Hero—Skillet**

How could anyone put a child up to a task like this? Draco may have hated the dodgy old coot, but… murder? He couldn't… but he had to. He was terrified, but the Dark Lord wouldn't relieve him of his task. He had no choice. He began to ponder as he lay in the infirmary, very aware that this was the time.

Perhaps… perhaps someday, it would all be over. Perhaps Potter would win. Draco had always viewed Potter as nothing more than an overrated git, but… if he could save him from this hell, he would be forever grateful.

Draco wasn't ready to die, and he knew that if he didn't do as he was instructed, that's exactly what would happen. He would do it, but he wouldn't like it. Not at all.

_Please, Potter,_ he pleaded in his thoughts as the time approached. _Please come through. Please save me. Be the hero everyone knows you as; the hero you've always been… Please…_

* * *

><p><strong>How are you guys liking them so far? Good? Great? Awful? Let me know! :3<strong>

**~Alpha~**


	5. Time Isn't Healing

**5: Time Isn't Healing—Tom Felton (Draluna)**

_Must time go so slow?_

He'd been waiting for what seemed like hours for the fifth years' Charms class to get out. _She_ was in there; the girl who had captured his attention (and affection) the year prior. He was in the Inquisitioner's Squad and she was part of Dumbledore's Army, with Potter. She'd seemed so unafraid and unaffected when they'd captured her and the rest, and it both confused him and earned his respect. Ever since, he'd been… obsessed, almost.

The class finally let out and he saw her. Her waist-length blonde hair bounced behind her as she skipped past him and down the hall, his eyes following the entire time until she turned a corner and was no longer visible.

He thought maybe time would take away this little crush of his, but it did no such thing. He loved to watch her when she wasn't looking. He would go out of his way to brush her as he walked past her in the hallways. He couldn't help it. He'd fallen for Looney Luna Lovegood, and he must've bonked his head pretty hard on said fall, because it didn't look like he was getting over it any time soon.

* * *

><p><strong>Mmm, I love me som Tom Felton. Quick question: Have you guys listened to Tom Felton's songs? If so, what's your favorite? Mine's "If You Could Be Anywhere." Freakin' love that song.<strong>

**~Alpha~**


	6. Leave Out All The Rest

**6: Leave Out All The Rest—Linkin Park**

Would anyone care if I went missing? Would anyone look for me? I doubt it. I've messed up so much in life; they'd probably celebrate, if they even noticed at all. Well, except Lovegood. The girl notices everything.

"I would care," she says one day when the topic comes up. "I would care very much."

I can't express how much I appreciate her for that. I just pray that, should I ever disappear before my time, the world will forgive me; that it will forget all the hurt I've caused. I pray every night that I could just do something good; just one good thing, so the world will remember me, not as who I used to be, but who I am and who I wanted to be; as a good person.

And everything in the past will be forgotten.


	7. Just Like You

**7: Just Like You—Three Days Grace**

_Dear Dad,_

_I'm sorry I left without warning, but I felt it was best. Best for me, I mean. You see, I can't live like this anymore. I can't live like you. All my life, you've thought you were helping me, but you were only hurting me; filling me with hate and coldness. But that's not who I am. I'm not like you. I'm not hateful, ruthless, unfeeling. I won't be who you want me to be anymore._

_You and I are polar opposites, really. I'm kind. I prefer to get to know people before judging them. I don't care about blood status. But no one's ever gotten to see that side of me because from day one, you taught me that it was the wrong way to behave and stamped all the goodness out of me._

_I've gone to find myself. I doubt I'll come back, so don't wait up. Tell Mum I love her. I'm not sorry._

_Draco_


	8. IDGAF

**8: I.D.G.A.F.—Breathe Carolina (Draluna)**

Sure, it was a bit odd, the two of them, but neither party cared. Draco didn't care that his girlfriend was and absolute nutter, and Luna didn't care that she was dating the school's number one jackass.

They were absolutely fascinated with each other, which is probably what sparked their strange romance. They held hands in the hallways, ignoring the stares and odd looks from classmates. Draco would occasionally raise his middle finger to any who questioned their love, and Luna, being the curious girl she was, would just giggle.

The chemistry between them was something odd, but, as Draco often pointed out anytime Luna brought it up, "I don't give a fuck."


	9. You Make Me Sick

**9: You Make Me Sick—P!nk (Draluna)**

Draco hated that it was impossible to ignore her. He tried, believe him, but she would always find a way to worm herself into his mind. A simple smile in the hallway; an accidental touch in the hall; a question regarding an assignment he had already done the year before. Anything and everything she did drove him insane in the best way.

He hated her so much… no, that was a lie. He loved her. _That_ was what he hated. It made him sick, the way he wanted her; a blood traitor on Potter's side. So many times he had to resist the urge to drag her into a classroom and ravage her, all because of the way her hair flowed behind her, or the way she so cutely spoke of Nargles and the like.

_Get a gripe, Drake,_ he told himself time and time again. And for a while, he would. But then, she would walk past him, hair trailing behind her and the scent of her vanilla body spray lingering in his nose, and he was caught all over again.

She made him sick.

* * *

><p><strong>This is the end for now. But I'm leaving this set as an incomplete fic so it'll be open to add more to later. Hope you enjoyed! Reviews are beautiful things!<strong>

**~Alpha~**


End file.
